Großdeutsches Reich
The Großdeutsches Reich, also known as Greater Germany. This was the idea that Germany would last for a thousand years, a great Reich that would never be defeated and would stand to any test. In this reality, this is true. This is a Nationalist idea of Germany. (Instead of Fascist). They wanted Germany to be independent, away from the treaty of Versailles, and to conquer what it is owed back. Along with more for Germany to call its own. The idea was set into realisation in the mid 1933's after the political scales changed. History Germany went through major changes during the early 20th century and developed into a "new order" as those in charge put it. This new order laid out a better system for the whole of Germany. Transforming it from its post-medieval self to a new, brighter, stronger self. From the aftermath of World War 1, Germany had gone down hill. Until its Political Referendum/Election in 1933 where the NSDAP Party and Jack Hunter were put into power. After 1933, major changes followed. Buildings knocked down to be rebuilt within a month. No one was depressed or unemployed. Everyone working to better the idea of Greater Germany. On the outside, it looked as if everything was going smoothly. Nothing could go more better. Although inside Germany, the war was being planned. Everyday the Military went through drills, this was noticed by the heavy impact on Civilian life. Whilst every Sunday a parade would take place. Then the war struck, life could never have been better for Civilians. Even though rations and bonds were struck into place, the every so impending doom of the potentiality of bombers. Everyone remained calm, it was surprising to the Government that the Civlians weren't outraged by the war. As the war progress, Germany grew and its occupied territories expanded. As this happened, their population of Germany grew as more people wanted to move into the high end, developed country which was winning the war. Where as there were still a few who resisted, one resistance grew so popular a SchutzStaffel division was deployed into the local City. This resistance was labelled "The Ballies" as they were getting supplied by the Allies and were in Belgium. Although it was ended quickly by various raids destroying their morale. After the war ended, peace settled in. People wanted to continue on to punish those who had joined up against us, specifically Canada. However, the future at this point is uncertain to what may or may not happen... The Wehrmacht. The Wehrmacht is the standard Military for the German Reich. This was split into three sections: * The Heer | Army. * The Luftwaffe | Air Force. * The Kriegsmarine | Navy. Each three parts played an essential role in the war. From the war on water, to the skies to the ground. The Heer is famous for its armoured power which was labelled "Blitzkrieg" tactics. Where its tanks would rush into the enemies line and spearhead its way in. Where as the Navy had famous ships such as the "Bismark" which is still on the seas today, after almost being obliterated by the Royal Navy of Britian! Then you have the Air Force. From the Fallschirmjäger that took part in several raids on Britain, also one of the main fighting forces that were sent to Denmark. To the squadrons in the skies, bombers, fighters, close air support. With the iconic planes such as the Stuka Dive Bombers, which would drive fear into the enemies hearts with its siren as it dived or the Junker Bombers, which could go to high points and bomb foreign countries. Each part of the Wehrmacht was key to winning war. With the Oberkommando in command and its various branches, it was an unstoppable driving force for the German Reich, playing a role in all theatres of war. It was feared by the enemy and used to put an end to those who opposed the might of the German Reich!